M-21 vs Infected
The battle between the Infected and M-21 takes place at the ex-Union base when M-21 returns with Rai and Frankenstein to meet Dr. Crombel and find information about his friends. Prologue M-21 reaches the ex-Union base with Rai and Frankenstein. He discovers that a lock-down was ordered and is shocked to see the massacred condition of the lab inmates. They are fired at by Lt. Simon, who is critically injured. He explains that the experiment subject that Dr.Crombel was working on slaughtered his men after they carried out their orders to kill the researchers. Frankenstein leaves to find Crombel. Lt. Simon tells M-21 to run away and adds that all the documents were destroyed except the ones on the servers in the main lab. M-21 tells Rai to leave as he has no obligation to stay there. However, Rai asks M-21 to lead the way. They walk through the corridors strewn with corpses and reach the main lab. M-21 is surprised to see that the experiment subject is actually the Infected. Battle Summary The Infected provokes M-21 to attack by insulting M-24. He easily overpowers M-21 and continues to insult him by calling them the trash of the Union, pummeling him into the ground. The Infected, then reveals the ability of physical transformation which he gained from the experiment. With his new found ability, the Infected overwhelms M-21 and impales him with the branch-like appendages growing from his back. He further beats M-21, thrusting him into a wall, destroying it, and then goes on to insult Rai, also telling him to wait for his turn. He then powers up his arms to punch M-21, but before he could land a hit, Rai intervenes and stops him. Seeing M-21 upset at being saved, Rai tells him that the origin of his power is very strong but he is yet to realize it. He uses M-21's blood to awaken his abilities and M-21 experiences a full transformation. Rai asks M-21 to display his true strength to the enemy. A fully transformed M-21 attacks the Infected and sends him flying. Claiming that it just got interesting, the Infected attacks M-21. With his enhanced speed, M-21 dodges all his attacks with relative ease. The Infected then uses his branch-like tentacles to grab M-21 but they're easily destroyed. The Infected is left with injuries all over his body from the attack and starts to beg for mercy in order to buy time for his regeneration. After healing, he attacks and pierces M-21's body, only to realize that it was an after image. M-21 appears right behind the Infected and finishes him with a final attack. Aftermath After defeating the Infected, M-21 looks at his body and is surprised. He is shocked by the amount of energy flowing through his body and wonders if he has entered a contract with Rai. Rai reveals that he didn't make any contract and that it was M-21's true strength. After Frankenstein arrives, he is shocked to see that the destruction isn't caused by his master but M-21. M-21 goes to check the records in the database but unfortunately, everything is destroyed. While M-21 is upset and worried about what to do next, Frankenstein tells him that Rai is waiting for him. Image Gallery Battle.M-21vsInfected.1.png|M-21 lunges at the Infected. 087_34_The Infected Becomes Stronger.png|Infected releases his thorny tentacles. M-21_getting_hit_88.PNG|M-21 dodges the attacks. M-21_on_attack_88.PNG|M-21 counterattacks. Battle.M-21vsInfected.2.png|Infected impales M-21 with his tentacles. Rai_saves_m-21_88.PNG|Rai stops the fatal blow. 089_23_M-21 Transforms.png|M-21 fully transforms after Rai 'awakens' his inner power. Infected02.png|Infected is worn out. M-21 vs Infected.png|M-21 appears right behind the Infected to finish him off. Category:Battles